Kai De Avalon/Abilities and Powers
'Physical Traits' 'Physical Strength' Kai's physical strength falls well within the realms of the superhuman, a trait developed during his childhood where he spent a large portion of his time fighting against vicious opponents and monstrous creatures. A fact that was proved by how he was able to instantaneously make use of rokushiki techniques having only observed them being put into action once. By age 11 Kai was strong enough to be able to stop a rampaging bull ox in full charge with the strength of one hand. He later grew to regret this display of his true strength, when his "owner" came to hear of it and used it as an excuse to throw him in against even more terrible opponents and creatures. 'Agility' Due to his Rokushiki techniques Kai is able to move extremely quickly with great agility and flexibility. 'Endurance' Kai's ability to endure physical stress and pain goes far beyond what normal humans are able to do. He spent many years being revived from the edge of death in training matches after suffering horrendous injuries at the hands of his trainers. By doing so he developed a strong constitution and mindset that allows him to keep going when most others would fall. 'Skills' 'Fighting Abilities' 'Fūjin's Mirror' Kai is a once in ten generation martial arts genius who was born with the ability known within the Avalon Clan as "Fūjin's Mirror". The ability is a rare genetic abnormality that causes the memory and logic centers of the brain to have significantly increased neuron density. This increased density allows the person the ability to perfectly recall specific events with total clarity. However with the psychological conditioning that takes place for Avalon Clan martial artists the ability tends to manifest primarily as an ability to mimic any techniques they observe. As such Kai is able to permanently memorise and perfectly mimic any fighting styles or techniques he sees once (so long as they are not reliant upon devil fruit abilities). During the twelve years of his childhood enslavement he was constantly exposed to new fighting techniques so as to entertain his owner. Due to this his knowledge base for forms of combat both armed and unarmed is vast. However his preferences lean toward unarmed combat usually using variations based around his favourite styles of Avalon Style, Assassination Techniques and Rokushiki (These variations include the use of Devil Fruit power). Credit to 1NF3RNO for coming up with the name "Fūjin's Mirror. 'Instinct' Kai is an extremely instinctual fighter, who relies heavily upon his instincts in combat. However his instincts go far beyond the natural level of fight or flight. During his time enslaved learned that if he was to survive he needed to train his body to react a certain ways other than what was natural, so as to be able to defend against certain dangers. Whilst training himself this way he realised he could train his mind to do many things. He learned that instead of consciously using his senses to track what is going on around him, he could train his subconscious mind to do it without conscious effort. After escaping slavery Kai came to realise that his training method's had brought him an extremely acute level of spacial and situational awareness. The awareness he developed allows him to constantly be aware of what is going on around him. This training also developed his Kenbunshoku Haki ability on a subconscious level. 'Hand to Hand Combat' Due to his extensive forced training whilst in Tartarus Kai is an expert in many forms of hand to hand combat. His owner Saint Caligula was obsessional about having Kai taught as many style of fighting as he could do to take advantage of Kai's Fujin's Mirror gift. 'Avalon Style Kung Fu ' Avalon Style Kung Fu was the first martial art style that Kai learned as a child. It was the signature martial art of his clan and with his Fujin's Mirror ability he was able to master this style by the age of 4. It is the staple fighting style that Kai falls back upon in most situations as it is the one he is most fond of and feels the most connection to. The style is best described as mix between Capoeira and Muy Thai Kick Boxing, as it is a rather acrobatic martial arts form that relies on sudden powerful strikes with hands, feet, knees and elbows to defeat opponents. 'Avalon Style Kung Fu/Marital Art Forms' 'Avalon Style Kung Fu/Devil Fruit Forms' 'Rumble Rock Boxing' Rumble Rock Boxing is the fighting style developed by the warrior monks of Pjonweng. It is a style based upon the principle of a solid stance allowing for the proper transmission of energy through the limbs. The strikes and movements of this style are all an extension of this principle. 'Sword Breaking Fists' Sword Breaking Fists (剣は拳を壊す) is a series of techniques designed for an unarmed combatant fighting against an armed opponent. Whilst avoiding the blades edge the practitioner will make use of a series of strong rhythmic strikes to the side of the blade which will cause a powerful vibration in the metal of the blade. This vibration will cause the blade to become brittle and likely to break. The better the quality of the sword the more force and time vibrating with be required to break it. 'Nerve Breaker Fists' Nerve Breaker Fists (神経破壊拳) is a series of techniques developed by Kai based off of the sword breaker fists technique. He designed it to incapacitate an opponent without killing them (or at least not kill them with this technique) as is sometimes required if an assassin is told only one target may be killed. The practitioner will strike in a similar way to the sword breaker jutsu against the bones of the opponents in combination with striking a nerve points around the body. The vibration wave and the interrupted nerve flow causes temporary paralysis in the opponent. 'Assassination Techniques' 'Mirage Echo' The Mirage Echo (蜃気楼エコー)is an assassination technique which uses a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying in cadence of steps. The technique is extremely effective at disorientating and intimidating opponents as the fact the user makes no noise during the use of the technique the opponent cannot be sure where the next attack will come from. However it is not a technique suited for use against more than low level fighters due to the fact it cannot instantly create the afterimages. 'Rokushiki' 'Soru' *'Soru Mirage Echo (剃る蜃気楼エコー):' This is an advanced form of the Mirage Echo Assassination technique whereby Kai uses the Soru's speed to instantly create many after images of himself in an area making it extremely difficult to discern which is his real body. It allows him to perform surprise attacks from plain sight any angle he chooses. Kai created this technique during his gladiator's duel with the Duel Master during his escape from Tartarus. 'Shigan' *'Shigan Rip (指銃裂け目):' An Assasination technique whereby Kai uses Shigan with all four fingers and the thumb of one hand to the centre of the chest of his target. He then uses his immense grip strength to pull the target's heart out of their chest. The technique can be used in conjunction with Soru and Tekkai Shift. The technique is only usable on low to mid level opponents as only truly strong opponents would be able to react quickly enough to make a move defend themselves. *'Shigan Iron (指銃鉄鉄):' An advanced form of Shigan whereby Kai uses Shigan in combination with Tekkai Shift to make his fingers as hard as iron. This allows the Shigan to be used on tougher target and able to pierce armour. 'Tekkai' *'Tekkai Shift (鉄塊シフト):' This is a modified form of Tekkai whereby Kai is able to selectively harden and increase the density of different parts of his body independently of each other. Allowing him to make use of the toughened body parts in conjunction with other techniques. For example hardening torso to be able to take a hit and simultaneously return the attack or hardening his fingers in combination with Shigan to make the Shigan Iron technique. 'Geppo' *'Geppo Hammer (月歩ハンマー):' This is an attack form whereby Kai will use Geppo to first get above an opponent before using the force of the Geppo to launch himself downward upon his opponent at great speed (similar to in appearance to Arlong's Shark-on-Dart). Kai will normally employ a full body Tekkai on the descent increase damage and prevent injury. 'Rankyaku' *'Storm Spear (嵐槍):' This is a close combat form of Rankyaku whereby Kai uses his knee to launch a devastating pointed blade of compressed air into the body of his opponent. It is most commonly used to back up any failed attempt to perform the Shigan Rip, preventing an enemy from attacking in return if the Shigan Rip was stopped. 'Kami-e' 'Rokuogan' 'Swordsmanship' 'Nitoryu' Kai is proficient in a variety of swordsmanship styles, but for the early part of his pirate career did not show preference to one specific style. If he did use swords his only real preference was the use of two short swords instead of a full length sword, as it allowed him to use his Rokushiki techniques more easily in combat. 'Dansu no Ha Mutoryu' During the Time Skip Kai and the Seraphs came across a unique warrior, who employed Mutoryu (swordless style) as his primary form of combat. He challenged Yoshiro Imamura, the Seraph Pirates resident swordsman to a duel, which Kai was honour bound not to interfere with. However during that match Kai observed every movement made by the warrior and with his instant recognition ability learned enough to be able to put together the style for use for himself. Due to his proclivity for unarmed combat Kai immediately fell in love with the style and it has now become his primary form of swordsmanship. 'Marksmanship' Kai is able to use almost any kind of gun due to the exotic variety he was exposed to during his enslavement. However though he is able to use the guns he is not particularly adept, only being able to sure to his target at a maximum fifty meter range with small arms. Kai is much more proficient with the series of heavy throwing knives he keeps hidden beneath his clothes. In a standard throw without outside interference he is able to throw a knife accurate up to maximum seventy five meter range. In combination with his devil fruit power his is able to reach considerably further. Assassination Techniques 'Knife Throw' A technique that is exactly as the name implies. 'Knife Throw Rifle' This technique combines Kai's knife throwing with his devil fruit power to create a spiralling air flow around the knife removing the effect air resistance, whilst increasing the knife's accuracy and speed. 'Equipment' 'Weapons' 'Kunai' The only weapons that Kai constantly carries on him are a series of small but heavy throwing knives under his clothes, to give him his greater range than his would normally be able to achieve with his combat techniques. 'Adamantine Gloves' ' '''After the time skip Darius constructed a set of armoured gloves for Kai's use in combat. These gloves were made from a rare metal the Serpahs managed to obtain a large quantity of on an island on the grand line. 'Powers' 'Devil Fruit For further information: Seirei Seirei no Mi: Model Sylph '''Summary: The power of this Devil Fruit is to allow the user to transform between a human, a human-sylph hybrid and a full sylph. The user also gains all the abilities of a sylph i.e an incorporeal air elemental. Type: Mythical Zoan 'Devil Fruit Combat' Kai has many combat techniques powered by his Devil Fruit abilities, as well as many that he uses for non combat situations. For further information: Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Sylph/Attacks & Techniques 'Haki' 'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation)' 'Pre-Time Skip' Kai has show signs of being able to use this form of Haki in combat and has regularly used it on a subconscious level. Making him able to predict his opponents moves perfectly before they made them in dangerous situations. Kai has also displayed an inate ability to sense dangerous situations and hostile intent from considerable distances, but only in cases where large number of people at a time were emminanting that intent. However he only began to actively master Kenbunshoku Haki after The Seraph Pirates encounter with the Dawn Breakers. Using his ability to perfectly mimic an opoonents moves and techniques, he sensed his opponents Haki and mimicked it. Having learned how he spent his time learning to master its use to the level of being able to activate it at will. 'Post Time Skip' Kai mastered the use of this form of Haki over the two year time skip. 'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments)' 'Pre-Time Skip' Kai has show signs of being able to use this form of Haki in combat. In situations when under extreme duress Kai has been able to summon superhuman levels of endurance and damage causing ability in normal hand to hand combat. However he only began to actively master Busoshoku Haki after The Seraph Pirates encounter with the Dawn Breakers. Using his ability to perfectly mimic an opoonents moves and techniques, he sensed his opponents Haki and mimicked it. Having learned how he spent his time learning to master its use to the level of being able to activate it at will. 'Post Time Skip' Kai mastered the use of this form of Haki over the two year time skip. 'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King)' 'Pre-Time Skip' Kai has show signs of being able to use this form of Haki in combat. In situations when under extreme duress Kai has been able to summon the ability to intimidate his opponents into surrender with just a look and in several cases cause his opponents to pass out by the sheer pressure of his will. However he only began to actively master Haoshoku Haki after the Seraph Pirates encounter with the Dawn Breakers. Using his ability to perfectly mimic an opoonents moves and techniques, he sensed his opponents Haki and mimicked it. Having learned how he spent his time learning to master its use to the level of being able to activate it at will. 'Post Time Skip' Kai mastered the use of this form of Haki over the two year time skip. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kai-De-Avalon